


莫名其妙

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 每段莫名其妙的愛情，總有段讓人無語的開端。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	莫名其妙

每段莫名其妙的愛情，總有段讓人無語的開端。

就好比周子瑜在劇本研讀會遇上凑﨑紗夏，而不是她心心念念的名井南一樣。

忘了介紹，單說“周子瑜”這三個字可能大家也不大清楚。要是說“王子的女人”“月亮的後裔”“地下室公主”這幾部大爆的狗血劇也就明白，周子瑜正是最近輪番轟炸大眾視覺的電視劇主筆。

然而，只有制作公司的金多賢老闆和孫彩瑛導演知道……悶騷正經的周子瑜美貌底下，卻是隱藏著一個死宅心。在她簡約得與樣板房的屋子裏，竟然突兀的貼滿了大勢女演員名井南的海報！

是的，正是出道即成名、手持天降紫薇星劇本，但又因為恐慌而休養最近復出的那個名井南。

“子瑜，我們公司下部劇的女主角已經接洽好了。”

“是誰？”

“名井南。”

金多賢依然記得那時候閒得快睡著的周子瑜在聽到“名井南”這個名字後，就跟猛灌了十公升齋啡再被扔到西伯利亞快結冰的河一樣，眼睛亮得不得了、整個人完全清醒起來。不消一個星期，周子瑜便頂著雙熊貓眼，手持60集長篇電視劇的劇本敲響了金多賢的房間。

“多賢姐，女主角的人設絕對是根據名井南度身制造，絕對、肯定沒問題！”

“但用不著寫60集吧？！！！”金多賢是崩潰的了。

興奮過度周子瑜卻忘了世上有句話就是“樂極生悲”。當在劇本研讀會遇上凑﨑紗夏，而不是她心心念念的名井南時，腦海瞬間響起了Frank Sinatra的“That's Life”，並剛好播到那句“You're riding high in April, shot down in May.”

換成別人不打緊，最要命的是那個人是sana。沒錯，就是那個二十四線小糊歌手，憑借幾年前那句“ShyShyShy”一躍成名，榮膺情人榜第一名、最想在終點看見的女歌手的sana。

對名井南忠實粉絲周子瑜而言，就是那個搶了她女神代言資源的傢伙。

“周作家”sana用著甜膩膩的嗓子用禮貌的對周子瑜說 :“初次合作，請多多指教。”與黑粉論壇那個婊裏婊氣的形象相反，也和螢幕上那個媚氣十足的九尾狐大相逕庭，此刻的sana就與搖著尾巴的柴犬相仿，親切而可愛，眼睛澄澈得不帶一絲塵埃，看著很真誠。

周子瑜面上不帶絲毫感情，就宛如行走的水一樣，中庸而適切的道 :“嗯，你好。”儘管周子瑜盯著sana時，難以與印象中那個差勁的人重合在一起。可每每盯著她，總會不自覺聯想到金多賢說好的名井南。想到此處，周子瑜打過招呼後便轉身看向金多賢，用嘴型跟她說 :“多賢姐，我們出來談一談。”

“啊，sana xi，我想跟周編聊一聊。”金多賢連忙走過來哈腰對sana說，並一把拉過周子瑜。

sana顯是將這一切給看出來，可她卻聰明的沒有道破，只是笑了笑而已。

可在周子瑜看來，那道迷人的微笑瞬眼化作一把塗滿糖漿的彎刀，靜待時機給人致命的一刀。她心下一沉，壓下心中的厭惡急步離開。

“多賢姐，你跟我解釋一下這到底是怎麼一回事？”在無人的走廊，隱於沉穩理智之下的惱怒終於讓周子瑜適時釋放出來 :“怎麼會是sana而不是名井南？”

“子瑜啊，你別生氣……”

“多賢姐，不是這個問題。”周子瑜心想 :雖然的確是這個問題。但嘴上卻是一本正經的從專業人士的角度分析 :“阿靜是我以名井南做藍本而寫出的，你確定這個人稱“大阪甜心”的新人，能夠演出阿靜時而高冷時而魅惑？兼且，正男之所以對阿靜一見終情，是因為看了阿靜的芭蕾舞演出！你敢說sana會跳芭蕾舞？”

“子瑜，不是我中途反悔。”金多賢嘆了一口氣，道 :“其實是JYP那邊不放人，原本的確是談好由名井南出演的。可是平井導演執導的新電影指定要名井南出演，你想想究竟是平井導演的電影重要，還是我們這個新興的小制作公司重要？”

周子瑜低垂著頭不說話，金多賢旋即知道周子瑜動搖了。打鐵趁熱，金多賢繼續遊說道 :“子瑜，人家JYP肯讓sana這個當紅流量出演已經很給我們面子了。而且，sana可是聽到你是主筆才決定出演的喔！聽聞她是你的粉絲呢，你總不能讓粉絲失望吧？”

“但劇本……”

“沒有人要你大改，反正無論她演成怎樣，總有粉絲來買單不是嗎？”這句倒是句大實話。想到這裡，周子瑜一直牢牢緊攥著的拳頭頹然鬆開，一直高傲著的脊骨不自覺的佝僂起來。

“我可不是簡單的女人～”上揚的尾音讓周子瑜頭皮發麻。表面面無表情的周子瑜內心是正在拼命隱忍不發 :sana女士，這裡沒有讓你撒嬌。

“我看著是在生氣嗎！”是的，你看著就會撲上看咬死跟你對戲的演員。表面依然面無表情的周子瑜內心是正在咆哮 :sana，這裏不是要你做霸氣側漏的霸總好嗎？！

“真教人絕望。”看到這裡，周子瑜真的是絕望了 :表情語氣全錯，看來她嘔心瀝血寫出的劇本要變成面向粉絲的破劇。

怎麼辦，公司口碑會不會下降之後倒閉？正為變得灰暗的前景而哀悼著的周子瑜，冷不防迎來了這句話 :

“我忘了你是誰了，請你立刻離開。”

對於作為謀殺自己父親的正男，阿靜無法說出“我愛你”並追隨他離開。下不了手復仇的她只能假裝忘記正男、讓他離她越遠越好。

語氣裏隱約聽到了怒意，這點是周子瑜沒有遇料到的，她筆下的阿靜從不是情感外露的人。

而在sana抬眸那刻直直撞上了周子瑜的瞳仁，在二人交視的數秒間，周子瑜卻從那雙晶瑩的棕眸深處，見到方才不曾出現的淚水。

是的，是淚水。凝結著悲哀、交纏著不捨、隱藏著愛意的淚水被sana硬生生趕至眸子的深處，無法自然的往外流。

是演技嗎？周子瑜已經分不清演技和現實，儘管她並不想承認，可在剛才那刻她竟然心動了。

只見sana一個眨眼，所有的情緒全消了，就像剛才的只是一段幻夢。她驕傲的仰著頭，笑嘻嘻的問道 :“剛才我演得怎樣？”她是向著跟周子瑜坐在一起的孫彩瑛導演。或許是周子瑜多疑，但她發誓在sana清澈的眸中，明明是倆個人的畫面，但她只看到了自己的倒影，隱隱若現的。

她才不想承認，她又心動了。

“有些情感處理得不太好。”孫彩瑛輕咳一聲，轉而看向周子瑜，眼睛似乎寫滿了“雷點太多，求尤達大師出馬”的情求。

她能假裝看不見嗎？

不能！小老虎發放signal :尤達，那是你寫的劇你的粉！

“是這樣的……”

……

吐糟完畢，周子瑜為自己強大的肺活量而鼓掌。

許是sana確實是周子瑜的粉絲吧。儘管周子瑜的評價大多是負評，但見sana嘴角微勾，心情似乎不受打擊反倒肉眼可見的興奮起來。在劇本研讀會結束以後，她腳步輕快的蹦蹦跳跳奔向周子瑜，一把勾住周子瑜的手臂，笑道 :“周作家，我們交換 kakaotalk好嗎？”

“不……”

“我想好好跟周作家交流演技的說。”

“……”周子瑜竟然無言以對，sana這個理由太正經了。而且周子瑜大有種感覺，就是如果她拒絕，sana就會糾纏到她答應為止。周子瑜無奈的朝sana伸出手，道 :“手機。”

“哦，太棒了！”

就在sana向周子瑜道別以後，看著她離去的背影逐漸消失在眼前，周子瑜才緩了口氣。 她暗自打算不去片場將責任全卸給孫彩瑛，冷不防“叮”一聲信息通知聲響起，看了內容她不禁倒抽一口涼氣。

“金老闆說周作家會長駐片場，期待跟周作家在片場上碰面呢！”

如意算盤打不響，除了抱怨自家老闆將自己賣了以外，周子瑜扶著額頭，心裏只覺疲倦。想到在金多賢的審查下60集被砍成30集，雖然30集相比60集少了一半，但她依然得對著sana半年，她便覺得分秒難熬到只想死亡。

雖然sana是長得挺好看的。盯著sana的頭像，周子瑜心想 :但就老覺得很面善。

究竟是在甚麼地方見過？絕對不是打歌節目或者是CM。周子瑜想來又想也找不到個究竟，心情遂漸的煩躁鬱悶起來。

“所以說要是那天我沒有上了你的話，你真的會記不起我？”枕在周子瑜膝上，凑﨑伸手不住的擰著周子瑜的臉頰，痛得讓周子瑜輕輕叫了幾聲。瞇著的狐狸眼仿佛要看透周子瑜，要將周子瑜的靈魂自軀殼拖出來，大力的拷問著 :“快說，子子你快說。”

“好了…好了，紗夏姐姐你別擰了。”

“那你說不說？”

“誰叫紗夏姐姐你不跟我說？誰會想到自己以前的一個小姐姐現在會是當紅流量？”周子瑜牢牢捉住她的手，說道 :“只要你走過來跟我說“嗨，子子。我是凑﨑紗夏”整件事就不用搞得那麼複雜。”

“平時那麼會撩的人怎麼這麼弱？”這話一出，周子瑜內心暗叫不好，她連忙低頭看向凑﨑。

果然，凑﨑那雙棕色的眸子瞬時閃爍起詭異的光芒。外人看來或許會不明就裏，可在周子瑜看來那道光宛如召喚撒旦的魔法陣，一但成功撒旦便會帶著罪孽之火來臨人間，直到她們的身心被燃燒得剩下灰燼方才罷休。

她死定了。

只見凑﨑一個鯉魚打挺，竟然欺身將周子瑜壓在身下。顛倒眾生的笑容在周子瑜看來，竟是如惡鬼無異。溫潤濕濡的嘴唇湊近周子瑜的唇邊，偏生又不肯一下吻過去。

周子瑜自是知道凑﨑在打甚麼主意——她才不會那麼容易讓凑﨑如願！索性緊緊閉上雙眼，這樣便不會被一下子誘惑。

可惜她高估了自己的定力，也低估了凑﨑的臉皮厚度。

“siri，播放影片。”

電視屏幕忽然出現超高清的影片，影片中的主角姿勢和沙發上的二人相同。唯一的差別大概是沙發上的二人衣衫齊整，而影片中的主角一絲不掛，就如初生嬰孩相似。

“啊～不要～”傳來熟悉的呻吟聲讓周子瑜俏臉一紅，她連忙挺起身看看是不是她想像中的那個影片。一切正如凑﨑猜想的一樣，周子瑜的嘴唇不偏不倚的撞上凑﨑的唇上，頓時凑﨑以此為起點，撬開周子瑜的貝齒瘋狂的吸啜住。

被吻得快透不過氣的周子瑜耳邊只剩下熟悉的呻吟聲、也就是她自己的呻吟聲。待得她雙腿發軟得快昏過去之時，凑﨑才依依不捨的鬆開唇上的美餐，雙手運作著，笑嘻嘻的道 :“現在我就跟子子溫習一下，讓子子知道我的厲害。”

“姐姐……”

“子子別緊張，我還播著我們第一次的片子呢。你可以做個對比，看看姐姐我有沒有退步。”

子子，誰叫你先是忘記我，現在還說我弱。


End file.
